The Time of Our Lives
by superficialspacecadets
Summary: All it took was one dare to change Georgia Nicholson's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**WOOOOH! It's LIZ! 'Kay, so this is my first FFS fic, and it could very well suck because I'm not British. But a girl can always try, right? Enjoy!**

Our story begins with Georgia lying on the floor on a typical Monday morning. Does she know that this may very well be the last normal Monday morning of her life? We shall see.

Monday, March 19

on the floor

7 a.m.

Sighhhh…just woke up. Back's feeling a bit stiff. Wait. Why in the name of my Vati's enormous trousers am I on the floor? Maybe if I would open my mincers up all the way I would be able to see what's happened, but I'm too tired. Yawn.

7:03 a.m.

Got up because I'm in too much pain. Oh, I see. Libby's in my bed with Scuba Barbie, the Carrot twins and Angus. That would explain why I'm on the floor. Lovely. Well, I guess it's off to get ready for the torturous day that lies ahead at Stalag 14. Ho hum.

7:51

Maybe I can see my Sex God after school today! Oh, no! Wait! He's gone off to Kiwi-a-gogo land. Blimey O'Reily's trousers, I think I've finally gone off the deep end! Oh _merde_, how could I forget that? Must I spend the rest of my life on the funny farm with Uncle Eddie? Dear Buddha, please don't take my memory yet; it's the only thing I have left!

8:14 a.m.

Ladida

On my way to meet up quickly with Jas before school. Oh wonderful, marvy best friend of mine, at least you're a tad bit more insane then me. Otherwise I may have to start confiding in Nauseating P. Green. ERLACK! It's too disgusting to even consider.

8:30 a.m.

As I waltz up to Jas's front door, I can't help but notice something strange. I see Jas with her ridiculous fringe held on the side by two bobby pins (which is quite strange in itself – only Jas would do such a thing) and next to her is Tom and next to him is…no, it can't be…ROBBIE?

I break into a run as I approach her house. By the time I get there I am sputtering from the cold and my hair is all messy under my beret glove animal getup. I attempt to say something intelligible to show that I can maintain my maturiosity even though SG is right here in front of me instead of in Kiwi-a-gogo with the sheep like I thought.

"I…you…Kiwi-a-gogo…" I huffed, looking at Robbie.

"Hello to you too, Georgia." Oh goddy god god. The Sex God has spoken.

"I…I thought you were off studying the environment or something. Yep, good old environment. Hills and volcanoes and…sheep." What in the name of Angus' furry offspring am I talking about? Oh Georgia, now you've really done it.

"Well, I got an urgent call from the members of The Stiff Dylans and I had to come back. They said something about finally landing a deal and it involved you, for some reason or another. Which leads me to my first question…what did I miss?"

OH MY GOD.

Ohmygod!

Had Robbie somehow found out about the talent show two weeks ago? My mind entered major flashback mode.

There I was, standing on a dark stage with a single spotlight on me. I had a microphone in my left hand and my right one was balled in a fist at my side. I had convinced the members of the Stiff Dylans to play backup for me as I sang my version of Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi. They didn't really want to, but I told them that they would have to deal with me coming over everyday and moaning about how much I missed Robbie if they failed to show.

This whole ordeal started with a dare, of course. Rosie had thrown one of her world-famous theme parties that I was obligated as a member of the ace gang to attend. So, in the spirit of best friend-osity, I did. We danced (er, watched Sven dance), ate snacks and finally, as always, played truth or dare. It was Jas's turn and she was very very angry at me for making her admit that she liked to snog her teddy bears. Well, it's true! She chose me as her next victim.

"Georgie"

"Yes, Jas"

"Truth or dare?"

"Er…"

"You must pick one, you know."

"Yes I know, Jas, I'm not thick. I'm just rather scared about what you might make me do."

"Well, if you pick truth I may have to tell everyone about what happened last week in geoggers…"

"NO! You may be a human broadcasting service, Jas, but this is one thing that even you wouldn't dare tell."

"Oh, but I would _mon petit_ pal."

"Fine, then I choose dare." Knowing Jas, it would be something simple like showing my knickers for two seconds.

"All righty, Georgia, I dare you to sing a song at the talent show next week. No other people may sing with you, but it must be professional and have somebody playing an instrument. If you don't do it, I'll tell everyone about geoggers."

The room went silent. Finally, Dave the Laugh spoke.

"Well, Georgia, are you gonna do it?"

I had to think for a minute.

"Of course I'll do it! I'll show you that I'm not some wet little ninny. I'm X-Factor material, you guys!"

Well, that may have been a little over the top. But what was I supposed to do? Have Jas spill my secret? No way! And so the preparations began.

Now, back to the stage. Spotlight, Stiff Dylans, microphone, yadda yadda yadda. I heard the guitar start playing the first measure of intro. _dadadada dum dum…_ I raised the microphone to my lips. It was now or never, I thought. Dear Buddha, don't let me screw this up!

I started to sing.

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck_

_it's tough._

_So tough!_

I looked out into the audience and was surprised to see that they weren't dieing or being sick or anything. I continued on. Sven and Rosie started dancing. Tom was tapping his foot and smiling at me. Jas just looked shocked. I couldn't believe it. I was doing well! The song finished and everyone cheered. I thanked the band, and after the show nobody really mentioned anything about my singing.

I was snapped back to reality by the sound of Robbie's gorgey voice.

"What I heard from the guys is that you put on quite a show at your school's talent competition. Is that true?"

"Er, I guess so. I just sang, that's it. They helped with the backup music. But I don't understand why this is important. It was just for fun." Please don't tell me my performance had found it's way onto Youtube and Robbie heard it and thought it was so bad that he would want to break up with me. I would rather go live with Uncle Eddie in the land of the clinically insane than lose my Sex God.

"Well, apparently the guys loved it. Your headmistress also brought in a talent scout to search for anything that might be showbiz worthy and - wouldn't you know it – it was the same guy we'd talked to before." I cut him off there.

"Yes Robbie, that is all great and fine and coincidental, but what does this have to do with me?" I swear, Sex Goddy as he is, this boy will be the death of me (as dear old Mum says).

"The Stiff Dylans need a new singer, Georgia, and the scout thinks a female voice would be the perfect way to revamp our image a little. They also said that they'll need someone to oversee tour bookings and such, and a few folks to do merch. We've decided that Tom and Jas can take care of merchandizing, and I wouldn't mind booking gigs. So, Georgia, are you in?"

Oh.

My.

God.

"Er…well…yeah. I'm in."

**She's in the band! Please R&R (I will love you forever w) and leave some suggestions! **

**~Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Sorry for the late update, I have no willpower.**

Here's a brief recap:

"The Stiff Dylans need a new singer, Georgia, and the scout thinks a female voice would be the perfect way to revamp our image a little. They also said that they'll need someone to oversee tour bookings and such, and a few folks to do merch. We've decided that Tom and Jas can take care of merchandizing, and I wouldn't mind booking gigs. So, Georgia, are you in?"

Oh.

My.

God.

"Er…well…yeah. I'm in."

at home

Friday, March 23

9:14 am

Ahhh, long weekends. They are truly lovely. Since I don't have to enter into that torture chamber they call school today, I think that I'll make a list of all reasons why my life is totally fab:

Still the girlfriend of a Sex God. Yummm.

No Stalag 14 for three whole days!

Mum said she'd give me ten quid to go out with the Ace Gang today. I personally think she just wants me out of the house, but I'm quite ok with that.

Oh yeah, and I'm the Stiff Dylans' new frontwoman.

I am double cool with knobs. And the super fab queen of the universe. Lalala!

In the hallway

10 am

Just got off of the phone with Rosie to talk about going out. Unfortunately (but not uncommonly), Sven picked up.

"Ya, this is the party house. Would you like a coffee?"

"No, Sven. It's Georgia. May I speak to Rosie?"

I heard RoRo shout from elsewhere behind him, "HEY! Sven, is it Georgie? Give me the phone please, love."

"Georgie? No. I think it's Robbie's girl." Sven said, his poor foreign mind clearly confused.

"Sven, are you listening?" Oh god, I think he's begun to dance. I can hear a lot of thumping and what sounds like singing.

"Hello? Rosie? I'm still here!" I yelled frantically. We really must do something about this boy.

"Yeah, That's Georgie. Give me the phone. Why don't you go put your disco pants on? I think my mom wants to show you some new moves." Dear Buddha help us.

"Okay."

"Yeah, hi Georgia. Sorry about that. So, how's it hanging?" Ooer!

"Fine thanks, Rosie. Are you busy?"

"No, not now that I've gotten rid of Sven. He thinks he lives here now."

"Well, then."

"Yeah. What were you thinking we could do today?

"An Ace Gang meeting, of course! My mom gave me a tenner so I can go shopping."

The line went silent for a second and I thought maybe she'd gone off to chase Sven.

"Rosie, are you there?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I was just in shock that your Mutti gave you money."

"I know. It's strange. Speaking of which, I should probably call the rest of the gang. See you in front of the clock tower at 11."

"Cool, cool. See ya there, Georgie!"

back at the ranch

4 pm

Home from a totally fab trip with the gang, and now I'm getting ready for band practice. I think my new Converse trainers I bought will give off just the right amount of "I'm cool, but I don't really care"-osity for my very first rehearsal. Well, I've only got two and a half hours, so I should probably start on my makeup. Foundation, mascara, lippy and blush; looking good is vair hard work!

at The Stiff Dylans practice

6:45 pm

Finally here! I've arrived fashionably late to rehearsal, which doesn't seem to be a problem because the band is just setting things up.

"Hey Gee." Robbie says. Oh my god, I'm going to sing with the Sex God!

"Hey" I say, resisting the urge to go jelliod. It's all just too good to be true. One of the guys came over before I could say more and said he had an announcement.

"Ok, you guys," He said "Gather 'round here. Now that we have a girl in the band, I think it's time to try a lighter sound. I was thinking something along the lines of Landon Pigg And The Turbo Fruits. In fact, along with the new song I've been working on, I think we should do a cover of one of their songs, too. We've got to give it our all today. Are you down?"

Oh merde.

I have no idea what in the name pants this bloke is talking about. Turbo Fruits? What, do they go through their fruity lives at hyperspeed? And ooer, the band is making all these changes for moi. But I still don't know why we're talking about produce. Ok brain; time to think of something casual and to say to somehow get me back on track.

"Erm…how about we hear the song first before we start?" Good one, Georgie. That totally works. The dudes put down their various instruments to speak.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." The main guy says, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "It's called For Once, and I thought maybe it'd be cool if Georgia and Robbie did vocals together just for a different type of sound, you know." He starts to read the words from the paper and I feel my insides melt into one big puddle. It's the most marvy thing I've heard, and best of all, I get to perform it.

**Well, I think I'll end this chappie there. Thanks to those who read and reviewed this story. I will try my hardest to keep it afloat for you guys (: **


End file.
